watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
ME!ME!ME!
' ME!ME!ME! (#364)|next=yes|nextvideo= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Livestream) (4) (#365)}} ME!ME!ME! was the tenth installment in the channel's React series. It had the girls react to an animated Japanese music video containing very suggestive themes. This video was uploaded on August 7th, 2015 and was the 364th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls getting ready, Mars commenting that she feels that the video will probably be messed up. Sydney is anxious to see what it is as she, as with the others, does not know what she'll be watching. The girls begin the video, it starting with the camera scoping a bedroom of a person, Mariya asking if they're watching anime porn. The video then focused on the computer monitor where two girls are on the monitor, Sydney getting the feeling they'll pop put of the monitor, though the video goes into the screen. Molly isn't too excited about what's going on, as the video shows a bunch of anime girls, Mackenzie finding them cute, while Andrea comments that she loves anime girls with blue hair. The singing starts and the video focuses, up close, onto the anime girls. Molly says she isn't sure how to react to it, while Andrea and Mars are fixated on the physique of the anime girls. Mariya comments that it's like psychedelic porn, while the anime girls briefly end up in bikinis, confusing the girls further. The video then changes as it gains a red tint and the anime girls are now naked, which Andrea likes but the others are confused as to what is happening. The confusion continues as the video focuses on the naked anime girls. The video then cuts back to the bedroom and focuses back onto the computer monitor, when a masked anime girl comes out of the screen and attacks the guy. The girls are still not sure what's going on, as the anime girl takes off her mask. The anime girls then spits into the guy's mouth, which Mariya and Sydney are grossed out by. The video then goes back to focusing on the naked anime girls, not helping the girls' confusion, Andrea joking that it's the longest porno she's ever seen. Sydney comments that the guy in the video probably has a girlfriend outside of the computer, before seeing a crying girl. The guy tries to help the crying girl, but gets attacked by the naked anime girl, Molly asking if it's a metaphor for the guy cheating on his girlfriend. The video then changes once more as the guy gains armor and a gun, Sydney commenting that it is much better, as the guy shoots the naked anime girls. Mackenzie seems disheartened by this, as Molly says that she is on a different level of confusion. The video then cuts to the guy trying to save the girl but fails to, the girls dancing to the music before the naked anime girls begin shooting missiles from their breasts. The guys tries to avoid them, Mackenzie asking why he's avoiding a bunch of naked women. Ultimately, the guy fails to avoid the missiles and gets surrounded injured and is by the anime girls. The video ends with the guy's severed head falling down onto the floor and his eyes opening. The girls then give their thoughts on the video in the outtro. Mackenzie comments that she didn't know what was happening but she liked it, while Mariya theorizes that the guy was on drugs and his porn came to life and tried to kill him. Molly's confusion leads her to be at loss of words. Sydney comments that the react videos are just filled with crazy, while Mars sits and looks around in silence, later saying she doesn't know if she's turned on or not. Andrea comments that it was her most favorite react video so far. External Links Category:React Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Mars Category:2015